


Ang Nagwagi sa Puso ko

by ily_kaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Park chayeol/byun baekhyun/Oh sehun/luhan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_kaisoo/pseuds/ily_kaisoo
Summary: Kung saan crush ng tatlong magbebestfriend na si kyungsoo baek at luhan ang bagong lipat na anak ng mga kim na si jonginSino nga ba ang makakapagpa-ibig sa isang Kim Jongin???
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ang Nagwagi sa Puso ko

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko po magsulat kaya pag pasensyahan nyo na ang munting kalat ko sana ay ma-enjoy nyo kahit panget..
> 
> Pagpasensyahan na din kung may error sa words kinakabahan kasi talaga ako hahaha wag nyo na ako pansinin HAPPY READING!!!baka eto na din first and last :)))

Bagong lipat ng bahay ang pamilya kim sa isang bayan kung saan nakatira ang tatlong magkababata at magkakaibigan na si kyungsoo,baekhyun at luhan.

Unang araw palang ay agad ng nakuha ni jongin ang atensyon ng tatlong magkakaibigan dala na din sa angkin nitong kagwapuhan..Habang naghahakot ng gamit si jongin kasama ang kanyang ama at dalawa nyang kapatid na babae nasa tapat naman ng bahay ng mga Do ang magkakaibigan nakatambay at pinagmamasdan ang binata.

"Uy mga bakla nakikita nyo ba ang nakikita ko?"Ani ni baekyun

"Oo ang Pogi baks!!"sagot naman ni luhan sa tabi nya

Si kyungsoo naman bilang tahimik sa magkakaibigan ay nakikinig lan sa usapan ng dalawa pero ang mga tingin ay hindi maialis sa binata na naghahakot ng mga gamit..bigla syang nagulat ng sikuhin sya sa tagiliran ni baekhyun

"Uy bakla bat tulala ka dyan??Wag mo sabihin pinagnanasahan mo yung future husband ko??"walang prenong sabi ni baekhyun  
"Future husband ka jan?!Landi landi mo baek parang kahapon lan ang future husband mo si chanyeol ngayon aagawan mo pa ako" tugon naman ni luhan

"Alam nyo kayo ang haharot nyo talaga ni hindi nyo pa nga alam pangalan nung tao inaangkin nyo na..tsaka sigurado ba kayo na matitipuhan din kayo nyan??" irap ni kyungsoo sa dalawang kaibigan na nagbabangayan

Pero ang puso nya hindi rin maawat sa pagtibok habang nakatitig sa binata.Sabihin na naten na crush nya din ang bagong kapitbahay nila pero malabong sabihin nya sa dalawa nyang kaibigan..kung si baekhyun at luhan ay open pagdating sa mga nagugustuhan nilang lalaki si kyungsoo naman ay kabaliktaran..bukod sa tahimik ay mahiyain din sya pagdating sa mga usapang pagibig walang confidence sa sarili dahil pakiramdam nya di nya abot ang level ng ganda ni luhan at baekhyun dahil madalas sa kanilang tatlo si baek at luhan ang laging napapansin.

Isang linggo na ang nakalipas magmula ng lumipat sila jongin sa bago nilang tirahan..bilang pala-kaibigan na tao hindi sya nahirapan na makahanap ng kaibigan at nakilala nga nya si chanyeol at sehun.

Si chanyeol isang tambay na laging laman ng court at si sehun na pinsan ni kyungsoo.Lagi magkakasasama ang tatlo lalo na't laging naiisipang mag aya ni chanyeol maglaro ng basket ball at kung minsan naman tambay din sila ng computer shop.

Isang araw nakasalubong nila kyungsoo,baek at luhan si jongin sa daan na agad binati ng dalawa.

"Hi jongin" pagtawag ni luhan at baekhyun sa binata na agad naman netong kinahinto

"baekhyun nga pala" sabay abot ng kamay na agad naman kinamayan ni jongin na may ngiti sa labi.  
"Hi im luhan" agad ding bati ni luhan sabay agaw ng kamay ni jongin sa pagkakahawak ni baekhyun

May ngiti sa labi pero ikinagulat ni jongin ang biglaang pagbati sa kanya ng magkakaibigan.

"ahm sorry pero pano nyo ako nakilala at pano nyo nalaman pangalan ko?" napakamot sa batok si jongin habang nagtatanong

"nakita ka namin nung time na bagong lipat kayo ng bahay at about doon sa kung paano namin nakuha pangalan mo..tinanong namin sa pinsan ni kyungsoo si sehun" naka ngiting sagot ni luhan

Napa tango si jongin at agad lumingon sa nagiisang lalaki sa harap nya na hindi umiimik at nagpakilala sa kanya

"so you are?" tanong ni jongin ng may ngiti sa labi

Agad na napatingin si kyungsoo sa binata na biglang namula at bahagya ding ngumiti at sa di malaman na dahilan ay biglang kinilig ng konti si jongin kasi lord bakit ang cute

"hi..hello.. im kyungsoo" 

iaabot pa sana ni jongin ang kamay nya upang makipag-kamay ng biglang nagsalita si baekhyun

"Pasensya ka na sa kaibigan namin ano kasi mahiyain yan lalo na kapag di nya close" sabay hila palayo kay kyungsoo

"ahh okay lan..so una na ako nice meeting you sa inyong tatlo" ngiti ni jongin at sabay naunang maglakad palayo sa magkakaibigan 

Matapos ang encounter ni jongin sa magkakaibigan ay hindi nya maialis sa isip nya ang tahimik at cute na lalaki na nakilala nya..kaya naman sa mga sumunod na araw ay nagtanong sya sa kaibigan nyang si sehun.

"Se di'ba pinsan mo si kyungsoo.?pwede ko din ba sya maging kaibigan??"

"Nako jongin lumang style na yang banat mo kaibigan nga lan ba talaga pakay mo o kai-bigan?" pangaasar ni sehun na may pagtaas baba pa ng kilay

"Ehh pano kung gusto ko nga sya maging kai-bigan?"tugon din naman agad ni jongin na nakangiti sa binata

"Hoy jongin pinsan ko yun at isa yun sa favorite kung kuya kaya umayos ka..kahit kaibigan kita di ako magdadalawang isip pasabungin muhka mo kapag niloko mo yun"

"Tange sersoyo nga kasi gusto ko pa sya makilala"

"ok kung gusto mo pupunta ako sa bahay nila mamayang gabi movie marathon lan sama ka"

"Hindi ba parang nakakahiya naman kung sa bahay agad nila?"

"Ayaw mo? edi wag ikaw na nga tutulungan dami mo pa reklamo"

napakamot nalan sa ulo si jongin "oo na sige na anong oras ba?"

"Mga 7 kita nalan tayo sa tapat ng bahay nila kuya"

Agad kumatok ang magkaibigan sa bahay ng mga Do at agad naman silang pinagbuksan ng ina ni kyungsoo.  
"Ohh sehun anak" bati ng ina ni kyungsoo sa pamangkin sabay tingin sa kasama neto at ngumiti

"hi po tita manonood po kami movie ni kuya nasa taas po ba sya?"  
"ahh oo nasa kwarto nya puntahan mo nalan" tugon ng tita nya

"Ayy tita si jongin po pala kaibigan ko sila po yung bagong lipat jan sa kabilang bahay"

"Hi po magandang gabe po ma..." siniko sya ni sehun at agad naman nagisip ng palusot si jongin

"ayy este po ma'am.. yun po talaga yung sasabihin ko" sabay kamot sa batok..Muntik ka na jongin bulong nya sa isip nya

"Ganon ba magandang gabe din sayo iho..sige na umakyat nalamang kayo doon at maghahanda ako ng pagkain para may kainin kayo habang nanonood.Pumanik agad paakyat ang magkaibigan at ng makarating sa tapat ng kwarto ni kyungsoo kumatok agad si sehun.

"ohh hun tara pasok ka na para maplay ko na yung mov..."Napahinto si kyungsoo ng lumitaw sa gilid ni sehun si jongin

"Hi?"bati ni jongin

"kuya si jongin sinama ko kasi..aa..gusto nya daw makipag kai-bigan sayo este makipag kaibigan"sabay tawa ng pinsan nya ngunit biglang nahinto ng kinurot sya ni jongin sa tagiliran.

Naginit ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at bumati pabalik kay jongin.Pinagbuksan ng pinto ang pinsan at si jongin at pinapasok sa kwarto nya.

May kalakihan ang kwarto ni kyungsoo bilang nagiisang anak ng mga Do maging ang kama nya ay malaki kaya naman nagkasya silang tatlo..kanya kanyang sandal sa headboard ng kama nya sabay play ng movie sa malaking flat screen tv sa tapat nila.

Nakadalawang movie sila ng tamaan bigla ng antok si sehun kaya nakatulog ito pag dating sa pangatlong movie na pinanonood nila.Habang mahimbing ang tulog ni sehun sa gitna nilang dalawa naglakas loob si jongin na kausapin si kyungsoo

"ahh kyungsoo pasensya ka na sa istorbo ko sa movie marathon nyo ng pinsan mo" kinakabahang sabi ni jongin

Okay lan..wala yun maliit na bagay hehe" awkward na sagot naman ni kyungsoo

Nabalot ulit ng katahimikan panandalian at nagsalita ulit si jongin

"Kyungsoo"

"Hmmm"

"aa.. Pwede ba kita ayain lumabas ?" deretsahang tanong ni jongin at biglang nanlaki ang mata ni kyunsoo kasi ano daw inaaya sya lumabas ng isang kim jongin na crush nya at crush din ng bestfriends nya

'kumalma ka kyungsoo hindi porket inaya ka lumabas ee date na kaagad yun' bulong nya sa isip nya habang yung puso nya sasabog na sa sobrang lakas ng kabog

"...aa..ehh...okay...sige kelan saan??" napangiti si jongin sa naging reaksyon na ikinapula ng pisngi nya

"kahit saan mo gusto"sagot ni jongin ng may malaking ngiti sa labi

Ang simpleng aya ni jongin kay kyungsoo ay nasundan ng isa dalawa at di mabilang na paglabas nilang dalawa.Magaan ang loob ni kyungsoo kay jongin hindi dahil sa crush nya eto kundi dahil sa kabaitan at pagiging gentleman na ipinapakita neto sa kanya.Jockpot na nga kung iisipin dahil na kay jongin na lahat..lahat ng gusto ni kyungsoo sa isang lalaki ay tinataglay ni jongin kaya mablis ding nahulog ang loob nya sa binata hindi nalan basta isang crush ang tingin nya dito kundi gusto nya na talaga si jongin inlove na sya.

Samantala si Jongin naman ay lalo lang din nahulog kay kyungsoo.Sa tuwing makikita nya ang magagandang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo na minsan gusto na nyang halikan..sa pagiging simple ni kyungsoo sa lahat ng bagay..wala na syang ibang nakikita kundi ang imahe nilang dalawa ni kyungsoo sa hinaharap.

Kaya naman hindi na nagsayang si jongin ng oras sa muling date nila ni kyungsoo.Dinala nya si kyungsoo sa isang resort malapit sa lugar nila naupo sa tabi ng dagat at nakikinig lan sa hampas ng alon sa dalampasigan.

"Kyungsoo" Napalingon sa kanya ang binata at may ngiti ito sa labi

"hmmn?"

"Alam ko hindi pa sapat yung oras na nakasama mo ako at alam ko na hindi ka pa sigurado dahil hindi mo pa ako ganon kakilala.."tumitig sya sa mga mata ni kyungsoo may sensiredad at nagsilata muli "Gusto kita simula nung una kitang nakilala kaya nagpatulong ako kay sehun na mapalapit sayo at sa mga panahong kasama kita lalo kitang nagustuhan at sigurado ako sa nararamdaman ko para sayo..alam kung maaga pa..pero ayaw ko na mag aksaya ng panahon...can you be my boyfriend??"

Natulala si kyungsoo sa pagamin nya walang bahid ng kahit anong reaksyon at kinabahan bigla si jongin at napaisip 'masyado ba akong mabilis?natakot ko ba sya?ayaw nya kaya saken?hindi kaya nya ako gusto?' hindi alam ni jongin kung ano ang gagawin dahil sa mga sumunod na pangyayare nakita nya nalan na may luhang tumulo sa pisngi ni kyungsoo."shit"

Biglang niyakap ni jongin si kyungsoo at nagsorry ng nagsorry.

"Bakit ka nagsosorry??"biglang nagsalita si kyungsoo 

"Sorry soo kung binigla kita..okay lan kahit hindi mo pa ako gustuhin o sagutin ngayon maghihintay ako kung kelan ka handa wag ka na umiyak please?"

Natawa si kyungsoo pero may luha pa din na tumutulo sa pisngi nya "Tange masaya lan ako" Napabitaw ng yakap si jongin kay kyungsoo  
"huh?? masaya ee bat ka umiiyak tsaka wala kang reaksyon kanina nung tumulo luha mo pano ka naging masaya?"

Hinawakan bigla ni kyungsoo ang magkabilaang pisngi ni jongin sabay pinaglapat ang kanilang mga labi.

"Masaya ako jongin kasi matagal ko na din pinangarap to gusto din kita nung una din kitang makita..masaya ako kasi di ko akalain na sa akin ka magkakagusto kasi ang totoo nyan crush na crush ka nung dalawang bestfriend ko tsaka wala naman ako binatbat kumpara sa ganda nilang dalawa pero ako yung pinili mo..etong luhang nakikita mo tears of joy to hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya ngayon jongin"

Pinahid ni jongin ang mga luha sa pisngi ni kyungsoo at hinalikan sya sa noo "ikaw ang pinakamaganda para sakin soo panloob pa man yan o maging panlabas" sabay yakap kay kyunsoo ng mahigpit

"at yung sagot ko sa tanong mo.. OO jongin gusto din kitang making kai-ibigan ko.."

At si kyungsoo nga po ang nagwagi sa puso ni jongen:)))

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa mga makakabasa ng munting kalat ko 
> 
> Babye!!!!!!


End file.
